


【虫铁】养虎为患

by chigeju



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chigeju/pseuds/chigeju





	【虫铁】养虎为患

可能是昏睡太久，托尼从床上坐起后，足足花了十几分钟才彻底清醒。他揉着胀痛的太阳穴，诧异地打量周遭陌生的环境。他接过彼得递来的水，声音嘶哑：“这是哪里？”

“一个很安全的地方。”彼得顿了顿，“五年来，每次我都是躲在这里疗伤。”

托尼一愣。这是第一次，彼得在他面前主动提及五年前的事情，他有点摸不准彼得的心思，事实上，自从重逢后，他在对方面前经常会产生一种恼人的无措感。

但摆事实讲道理总是没错的，于是他清了清喉咙：“就算外界把A17夸得天花乱坠，它的原理也不过是依靠强劲的药效压制发情期的症状。在不影响生育功能的情况下，Omega得以摆脱发情期对身体的影响，正常进行日常生活，可以接受不同Alpha的标记而不发生信息素排异——就像Alpha可以标记不同的Omega，Omega也享有主动挑选伴侣的权利，不再做情欲的奴隶和生育机器。一切听上去美好极了，不是吗？但我必须要说，它的诞生是我犯的第一个错误。 ”

彼得了然：“强行扭转自然规律，不可能毫无后果。代价是强烈得连你也无法消除的副作用，对吗？”

“事实上，没有。是的，就连市面上最常见的抑制剂都会带来不良反应，它却没有任何副作用。你得承认，这正是我可以真正被称为天才的地方。”托尼调整了一下坐姿，以便自己更舒服地靠在床头，“问题出在停药之后。不是每个Omega都支付得起自由的代价，也就是高昂的药费，长期服用A17的Omega，一旦停止服用，身体就会被积累已久的各项症状猛烈反噬，从而开始漫长的发情期，普通的抑制剂完全不起作用，即使被标记也无法得到满足——毕竟A17没有真正消除发情期，而是压制。不过那时候，我还沉浸在美好的幻觉里，觉得只要Omega能自主选择和任何一个Alpha交配、生育，一切都无伤大雅。我的想当然，是我犯的第二个错误。”

彼得这时才总算开口：“如果让Omega终生服用药物，就能彻底解决这个问题，我不认为你会没有考虑过。”

托尼是可以用积木堆出一座王国的人，他不信对方会轻易放弃。

托尼朝他赞赏地点点头：“不错的想法，我尝试过，比你能想到的还要更早。然而，很快我就测试出一个临界点。即使坚持服用，在体内达到足够的含量之后，无论再重复摄入多少的药物，A17都会丧失它原本的作用，甚至连普通的抑制剂都比不上，也就无异于停药，结局仍旧无法摆脱后遗症。”

话说到这里，彼得已经明白了。本来Omega就是性别底层，不难想象一个陷入发情期，丧失理智，可以接受多个Alpha标记的Omega会有什么下场——沦为性爱玩具或是代孕，人口贩卖的最佳目标。

那是一群无辜的羔羊，用昂贵的成本换来一把精美铡刀，最终还是没有逃脱被不幸所收割的命运。

“至于现在市面上流通的，都是模仿它研发的仿制药，一堆拙劣的赝品。这也是我现在坐在你面前的原因。”想到先前在地下场所时的场景，托尼嗤笑一声，“关于这一点，最后一管A17可是在你那里，只需要拿去比对药物成分和配比，别人不知道，你还不知道吗？”


End file.
